1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of waste drain connections for coupling the waste outlets of plumbing fixtures to the inlets of plumbing drains.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Waste drain connections for coupling the waste outlets of plumbing fixtures to plumbing drains typically found in the prior art rigidly couple the body of the compression ring and alignment yoke directly to the pipe employed to connect the waste outlet of a plumbing fixture, typically a toilet or water closet outlet, to the plumbing drain pipe. Such rigid and direct connections are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,988,298 (Burkett) and 2,208,199 (Sisk).
U.S. Pat. No. 1,988,298 employs an annular lead washer 28 disposed in between the exterior surface of the wall of the outlet pipe 12 and the interior surface of the wall of the pipe section 24 which is, in turn, coupled to the main outlet pipe. To form a fluid tight connection between these pipes, the lead washer 28 must be crushed so that it will be forced tightly against the pipe 12 and the threads 25 of pipe 24.
With regards to U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,199, a simple and direct threaded coupling is employed to effectuate a similar fluid tight seal between the coupling pipe and the main outlet pipe.
The major problems associated with such fluid tight waste connections are high cost, time-consuming installation of such joints since such installations are performed in the field by "wiping". Further, such connections are rigid and because of this rigidity misalignment poses a number of problems. Should radial axial misalignment exist prior to installation, such misalignment will not permit the formation of a fluid tight seal between the pipes. If the misalignment occurs following installation due to the relative movement between the pipes, loss of the fluid tight seal will result either because of the breakage of either or both pipes or because of seal breakage or causing the seal material, usually lead, to be permanently upset, thereby creating a fluid passageway between the seal and the pipes.
Similar problems are associated with the prior art arrangements disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,490,805 (Divekey), 1,706,285 (Frye), and 3,409,918 (Gaddy).
In reviewing such examples, it may be readily seen that such assemblies are relatively complex, expensive to construct and require a relatively lengthy period of time to install.